


Fire Emblem Gaytes: Gaykening

by Christophobe



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But its out of love, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Laslow gets insulted a lot, M/M, Most of the time, Multi, Shipping, a lot of relationship stuff, and Everything else, crushes cuz highschool, errybody homo, except hans, he is also made fun of for that, high school but also dorms, how the hell did i forget that, im cool with him staying straight, keaton also loves nasty stuff, keaton loves lazzy, laslow is a furry, lots of very obnoxious shipping, no one is safe, ok some of the time, old man memory, which is why he likes laslow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christophobe/pseuds/Christophobe
Summary: A chatfic of the Fates cast and sometimes some other peeps. Gay shit, (sometimes) playful jabs, and even more gay shit. Lots of shipping and teenage angst. I update whenever I feel like I can get my lazy ass out of bed, but hopefully I can pull it off.





	Fire Emblem Gaytes: Gaykening

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first chapter. Hopefully it's not the only one but we'll see.  
> This first chapter has the Norhrian Scums, and the next with have the Whoresidans.  
> They'll end up switching off every chapter so nohr- odd and hoshido - even
> 
> So here's all the peeps;
> 
> THECRIMSONCHIN!!!: Arthur  
> EffMen: Effie  
> Eyeamarapist: Niles  
> OdinDork: Odin  
> SevereAttitude: Selena  
> Buttercup: Beruka  
> Hesthegreatestdancer: Laslow  
> PeriScary: Peri (duh)  
> DogBreath: Keaton  
> PrettyFake: Charlotte  
> PapaBear: Benny

_6:56 P.M._

**_Hesthegreatestdancer has added TheCrimsonChin!!!, Jailbait, PrettyFake, Eyeamarapist and 7 others to the chat_ **

**_Hesthegreatestdancer has changed the chat's name to NOOOOO!!!!hrian Scums_ **

**_Jailbait has left the chat_ **

> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : are u kidding me??? Already
> 
> **SevereAttitude:** What did you expect she already doesn't like you
> 
> **PrettyFake** : You really aren't helping your case
> 
> **_Hesthegreatestdancer has added Jailbait to_ _NOOOOO!!!!hrian Scums_ **
> 
> **_Jailbait has left the chat_ **
> 
> **_Hesthegreatestdancer has added Jailbait to NOOOOO!!!!hrian Scums_ **
> 
> **Eyeamarapist:** Give it up Nyx, if he's torturing us you have to participate
> 
> **SevereAttitude** : Thats not fair you like torture Niles
> 
> **Eyeamarapist** : Only if the ropes are extra tight
> 
> **SevereAttitude** : Barf
> 
> **Jailbait** : So inform me why I have to stay in this chat with you pathetic children
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : So we can all stay in touch Nyxie
> 
> **Jailbait** : ...Never call me that againn
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : I also went through the trouble of making these nicknames
> 
> **OdinDork** : Shall we address these retchet insults you have bestowed upon us >:-(
> 
> **PrettyFake** : I think yours is pretty funny but MINE!
> 
> **PrettyFake** : I swear if you don't change this Laslow I'm going to literally murder you
> 
> **DogBreath** : naw urs is fun butt i don get mine. Im a wolf Lasloww
> 
> **PeriScary** : Waaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOLF!! Cool I never seen a real WOLF
> 
> **DogBreath** : ...you see me everyday
> 
> **PeriScary** : Wait you're a WOLF
> 
> **DogBreath** : nevermind. And Lazzy im waiting 4 a answer
> 
> **EffMen** : lazzy?
> 
> **PrettyFake** : That's so precious
> 
> **Jailbait** : How far so you think Laslow has gone into his closet
> 
> **SevereAttitude** : Literally or Figuratively
> 
> **SevereAttitude** : Because that Lazzy was pretty revealing
> 
> **PeriScary** : I don't get my name
> 
> **DogBreath** : ...
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : ...well
> 
> **Eyeamarapist** : Please tell me you aren't serious.
> 
> **TheCrimsonChin!!!!!** : I DON'T THINK YOU ARE SCARY PERI
> 
> **PeriScary** : Thank you Artie.
> 
> **TheCrimsonChin!!!!!** : YOU ARE VERY WELCOME
> 
> **EffMen** : dont encourage her
> 
> **SevereAttitude** : Honestly all these names are fucking stupid
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : Oh come on I worked really hard on these
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : What about Beruka and Benny, they haven't said anything yet
> 
> **Buttercup** : I cannot deny our resemblance, but I do find it a bit lazy
> 
> **Buttercup** : Other than that it's fine
> 
> **SevereAttitude** : WTF Beruka, you're supposed to be on my side
> 
> **Buttercup** : I only pick sides if money is involved
> 
> **SevereAttitude** : Boo you whore
> 
> **PapaBear** : I don't really mind mine either
> 
> **Eyeamarapist** : Honestly Selena you should really speak for yourself, I am personally infatuated with my name
> 
> **TheCrimsonChin!!!!!** : I ALSO ENJOY MY HEROIC TITLE
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : See 5/12 I dod pretty good
> 
> **SevereAttitude** : Yours isnt even a joke
> 
> **Jailbait** : It's a reference to a song by Sister Sledge
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : oh rly?, I was talking about how great i am
> 
> **SevereAttitude:** Then at least make it accurate
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : HEY! It's the only thing I'm good at.
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : Atleats let me have that
> 
> **Buttercup** : no
> 
> **Jailbait:** Absolutely not
> 
> **SevereAttitude** : I have a chronic condition that prevents me from ever being nice to you
> 
> **PeriScary** : Awww really i hope you feel beter soon
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : Can anyone ever not be mean to me
> 
> **DogBreath** : I tink your a good dancer Lazzy
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : thanks
> 
> **EffMen** : GAY
> 
> **DogBreath** : u r 2
> 
> **EffMen** : but I take my sexuality LIKE A MAN
> 
> **Eyeamarapist** : It's definitely not the only thing you take like a man
> 
> **EffMen** : AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN YOU TWIG
> 
> **Eyeamarapist** : That you are very manly and may have a penis
> 
> **EffMen** : oh ok, thought you were insulting me
> 
> **SevereAttitude** : BUT HE DID
> 
> **Eyeamarapist** : Selena i would never insult a dear friend
> 
> **TheCrimsonChin!!!!!** : YEAH I KNOW NILES HE WOULD NEVER BE RUDE TO ANYONE
> 
> **SevereAttitude** : I dont even know anymore
> 
> **PrettyFake** : Well I know something, YOU ALL NEED TO STOP FUCKING TYPING, I NEED MY GODAMN BEAUTY SLEEP
> 
> **Jailbait** : I second that notion
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : its only 8???
> 
> **SevereAttitude** : Im just tired of being here
> 
> **TheCrimsonChin!!!!!** : IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT WE ALL ARE WELL RESTED
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : butt
> 
> **OdinDork** : A dark being such as myself needs proper time to recharge his dark aura
> 
> **Hesthegreatestdancer** : Gods why are u all so lam
> 
> **DogBreath** : u stil hav me Lazzy
> 
> **Buttercup** : **gay**
> 
> **DogBreath** : Not u 2!


End file.
